


Roman's secret

by magicalcookie664



Series: Sanders sides omo :D [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Desperation, Desperation Play, I Don't Even Know, Omorashi, Pee, Roman is into omo ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: Roman has a secret.He likes seeing his boyfriends desperate.Heed. The. Tags. :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, LAMP - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders sides omo :D [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Roman's secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rushed mess don't ask.

Roman has a secret. He has a pee kink. Though he'd never admit it, he finds desperate an extremely sexy look on his three boyfriends. He's done a lot of research in his bed with the covers over his head and the door locked. It's called 'omorashi' and he's obsessed with it. He didn't always know about this kink, though. It became increasingly evident to him after a few… interesting circumstances. 

The first hint was during the filming of one of their past videos a few months ago:

Roman is growing bored. The conversation is going on and on, Logan deep in a discussion with Patton and Thomas about something or other. He's stopped listening, taking to staring around the room as he begins to daydream.

Virgil has almost fallen asleep on the stairs, his hand supporting his head as his eyes flutter closed and slip open again. 

A tiny smile curves Roman's lips at the sight. He wishes the video would end so he can spend time with his boyfriends and get Virgil and Logan to sleep while he's at it. (That is always a difficult task.) 

Logan's brought in another elaborate diagram to help him explain something to Thomas. Roman wants to contribute but it makes zero sense to him. He turns to Patton, a confused expression on his face. "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?" He asks. 

Patton shrugs, chewing on his lip a little. "No. He's so smart, isn't he?" 

Roman nods, rolling his eyes in a fond way. "Yeah, of course he is."

Patton glances around nervously before turning back to Roman. "Ro," he whispers, but it sounds more like a whine. 

Roman frowns, worry growing inside him. "Yeah?"

Patton shifts on the spot, looking increasingly uncomfortable. "D'you think we'll finish soon? I kinda have to pee," 

"O..oh, uh.. I don't know, Pat," Roman mumbles, suddenly feeling very flustered. He takes in the acutely desperate moral side in front of him. Patton's eyes are big and innocent, marred with worry as he rubs his thighs together as inconspicuously as possible. His cheeks are flushed pink and his lip is caught between his teeth, an action Virgil usually does. 

"I think I drank too much hot chocolate," Patton mutters, his adorable blush growing. 

Something akin to arousal spikes within Roman. "I'm sure they're almost finished," he manages, his eyes darting away from Patton. He doesn't want to appear creepy. 

Minutes pass. Virgil finally gives up trying to stay awake and curls up on the stairs, his hood tugged over his face before promptly passing out. 

A muffled groan escapes Patton and he squirms in his position, his hand drifting downwards. He has to forcibly stop from holding himself. 

Roman finds himself staring at Patton again, strangely fascinated with the other side's predicament. 

"Logan..?" Patton begins, his voice quiet. 

Thomas and Logan stop talking. The logical side fixes his attention on Patton. "Yes, Patton?" He questions, still holding the graph in his hand. 

"Can we wrap the video up? I really hafta pee," Patton replies, his cute little blush swamping his face in embarrassment. He presses his thighs together, digging his teeth into his lip again. 

"Of course, Patton. You should've mentioned it earlier," is Logan's reply. 

Patton just nods, his apology cut off by a a soft squeak as he suddenly jams his hands between his legs. 

The video draws to a close and he dashes of to the bathroom.

Roman returns to his room to deal with his erection. How the hell did that get there? 

The second hint occured nearly one month ago:

Roman is just finishing up his morning shower when he hears a knock on the door. "I'll be out in a minute!" He calls, turning the water off before tugging back the shower curtain and stepping out of the shower. 

"Please hurry up," is the only reply. Roman realises with interest that the voice is Logan's. He sounds rather… how to put it… desperate. 

An idea pops up in Roman's head. Logan has no way of knowing whether Roman is being slow on purpose or not, so would it really hurt if he took his time? He towels himself dry slowly, humming a song he made up as he does so, making sure to take extra long. 

Logan knocks on the door again, this time more forceful. "Roman!" He exclaims, the nervous edge clear in his voice. 

"Nearly done!" Roman responds, slipping his clothes on and slinging the used towel over his arm. Half of him wants to make Logan wait, make him wet himself just because the idea of it sends excited shivers down Roman's spine. The other half of him says no, you can't do that Roman, it's not right. 

"Roman, please open the door," Logan begs. He doesn't knock this time. 

Roman can't help but wonder if his hands are preoccupied. He moves to open the door, guilt finally taking over. 

Logan's hands are jammed between his legs, unsuccessfully covering the large wet patch on his pants. When the door opens he rushes past Roman at the literal speed of light. (At least that's how it looks to Roman.) He doesn't even have time to lock the door.

Roman closes it behind him. He stands outside, feeling oddly aroused as he hears the telltale sounds of liquid hitting porcelain. If Logan's soft moans turn him on, he hides it well. 

The third time, it's not a hint, he knows exactly what he's in for: 

He and Virgil are on their way back from the store. Roman sits in the driver's seat with Virgil next to him. 

The anxious side is squirming a good deal, crossing and uncrossing his legs. "Are you sure there's not a bottle down there?" He questions pointing at the compartment on Roman's car door. 

Roman glances to the left, spotting a mostly empty sprite bottle amidst other things. He picks it up and hands it to Virgil, keeping one hand on the wheel. "Are you sure you wanna use that?" He questions, forcing his attention onto the road instead of an extremely squirmy and attractive Virgil sat beside him.

"Yes," Virgil spits out, his hands trembling as he fumbles with the lid on the bottle. His legs are jiggling up and down as he struggles to open it. "Oh, come on!" He exclaims, frustrated beyond belief. 

Roman watches him out of the corner of his eye, slowing the car down a considerable amount. His pants feel too tight. He imagines Virgil wetting himself, imagines the way he'd go lax, head tipped back in relief as wetness spurts from between his legs, soaking his pants and then the seat. And oh, the sounds he'd make-

Virgil finally unscrews the lid, chucking it into the middle of the car without much thought. He hurriedly unzips his pants, hands trembling like anything as he takes his dick out. Within moments he's pissing, the sound of liquid spraying over the insides of the plastic bottle filling the car. His eyes slide closed and his head tips back just a little. A breathy moan escapes him. 

Roman is now sporting a very visible hard on.


End file.
